


Waiting

by Your_favorite_adultfilmstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Musician Castiel, Musician Dean Winchester, Oneshot, Seriously soooo fluffy, not a ficlet, yes an actual drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_favorite_adultfilmstar/pseuds/Your_favorite_adultfilmstar
Summary: In a small town, in a lonely high school, in a bland and unused music room, sits a grand piano. It waits for a very special thing and a very special boy. He came and played the most heart-wrenching songs you would ever hear, just for the piano. But one day, someone else came to the music room.





	Waiting

In a small town, in a lonely high school, in a bland and unused music room, sits a grand piano. Surrounded by boxes of unused costumes, it sits in the dark room. It's carefully stained cherry wood fading into a blush brown as only a single stool sits in front of its keys. Waiting. Few know of the elegant instrument but those who stay late in the boring afternoons hear it's passionate music every day. Without fail, the halls fill with gliding tunes. Without fail, the slight jar of the door signals the flow of music. Without fail, the same black haired, blue eyed boy sits on the rickety stool and professes to the keys. Fingers gliding smoothly and carefully he shouts his grief. The subtle highs and lows of the song exclaim to the world all the pain and sorrow held in his mind.   
Today the piano waits for it's master to come, gleeful. As the door cracks open the footsteps come closer and onto the cold seat he sits. With a shuffle of papers he does not hesitate to pluck away at a new tune, this one sadder than all the rest. The miserable notes slide across the page, crying with each phrase. The door cracks open slightly more and the dear piano strains to see who enters. But the boy remained unaware of the intrusion.  
“Cas?” A new voice asked.  
Suddenly the music stops and the piano leaked with disappointment.  
“Dean? What are you doing in here?” The dark haired boy asked clenching the stool nervously.  
“I had to make up an assignment. Were you playing that?”  
Castiel shrugged a little, the piano watching as the stranger moved closer.  
“That was beautiful. Sorta depressing, but beautiful.” The other boy said, running his fingers across the smooth piano surface.  
The piano relaxed into his touch mirroring Castiel as he calmly looked at Dean's soft face.  
“Mind if I try?” Dean said a little nervous.  
“Of course you can try,” Castiel said as he got up quickly from the stool, almost tripping over himself at his hysterics.  
Placing himself on the stool Dean touches the keys lightly, assessing them. The piano nearly purred. With a few small taps he started playing, the tune very much the opposite of the blue eyed boys. The happy plucking of the notes sent cheer throughout the atmosphere and the room lit with the smile that ended up on both boys faces as Dean played.  
“I know that one! Can I join?” Castiel looked excitedly at Dean.  
With a cheeky smile Dean made space for the boy on the small stool, patting the small space next to him. Castiel blushed a little as he squeezed himself onto the tiny chair, trying his best not to sit on Dean. The piano looked on at the two with glee and hoped that this now duet would stay for a while. With a small smile they started playing again. Castiel on the low notes and Dean on the high part, the two mixed together in perfect harmony, exchanging small glances between the other as they played. When the song was done the piano was eternally happy as the two glanced again at each other, blushing. The piano prayed that they would play again.  
“You're really good Cas.” Dean said sheepishly.  
As they sat there staring into each other’s eyes, the stool couldn't take the pressure anymore and fell from under them. Skidding a safe distance away, the stool sat in the corner giggling at the two boys. Castiel had fallen on top of Dean, landing wide eyed and blushing. When suddenly they forgot about the piano as they disappeared into a world of just each other. The piano and stool giggled to themselves at the two boys making a mockery of the angst Castiel had been playing for so long.  
When they finally got up off the floor, the now messy black haired boy and the green eyed boy picked up the stool, and sat again on the crowded area this time making more space on Dean's lap. They stayed for a couple more songs, all cheesy and harshly played as they became lost in their own world, they left. When they got up to leave the piano and stool were placed back where they were again, waiting. Waiting for the next time they would see their black haired boy and his green eyed friend, because in a small town, in a lonely high school, in a bland and unused music room, sits a grand piano. And It will wait.


End file.
